An intimate examination
by Sisseltheman
Summary: Victor has a problem and turns to Doctor Chase, hoping to find an answer. Unfortunately, he ends up leaving with a completely different kind of problem.


**NOTE: A bit of an odd pairing, I know. Well, not to me as I was completely shocked no one else had thought of this pairing. Still, I guess it's only me. So yeah, this is a stupid fic really, I don't think anything like this would realistically happen but, oh well.**

**It's Victor/Tyler from Trauma centre. I seriously can't believe no one's done an M fic for these too! My medical jargon's not great so the medical problem may make no sense. **

**Enjoy and review :')**

**An intimate examination**

"Hey, err, Doctor Chase... can I have a word?" were the words that Tyler Chase was surprised to hear. All the same he obliged. He knew Victor's interpersonal skills weren't up to much and he sounded unusually subdued.

"Um, yeah sure-" he replied, his confusion made clear by his furrowed brow. "Can I ask what it's regard-"

But Victor shook his head. "N-no. Listen, can I ask you this in private please. It's a little-"

Tyler cut him off, nodding and heading off out of the staff room where Victor had shuffled over to him earlier, not looking his usual self at all. It was actually all rather concerning.

He quickly found an empty hospital room in one of the quieter wings and he turned to face Victor again, whose face had turned an odd shade of red.

"Listen, I'd never usually ask. I mean, I'd probably ask Derek to do this but what with him being away- and then I thought about asking one of the other doctor's but I wanted them to be a good doctor-"

"What it is?" he rolled his eyes when Victor's response was to eye the floor, "Look, whatever it is, it can't possibly be that embarrassing-"

Victor shook his head I response. "I-I'm not embarrassed, well, I am a little, but I'm also . . kind of scared. It's urgh . . . It's about . . . _down there_."

Having an unusually dense moment Tyler looked puzzled. "Down _where_? . . . Oh, right, I get what you mean." He said, suddenly catching on. "Riight, so erm, what seems to be the problem?"

"I err, I think I found a lump. I mean, I know it's probably nothing. I-I was wondering if you'd mind taking a look. I know it's awkward-"

"No, I know we work together but first and for-most I'm a doctor, I can easily investigate there for you. You'll have to pull your trousers and pants down and I think there are some gloves next door so I'll go get them."

He had to admit he was surprised by more than one thing in this situation. Firstly, that Victor had come to him, knowing full well the idea of having someone examine his private parts was mortifying to Victor and that what Chase saw today could never be un-seen. He was also surprised because Victor was one of the few doctor's who knew of his sexual orientation. A few months ago he'd announced to some of his friends and close co-workers that he was gay. They'd all been pretty good about it, of course. He felt almost touched at Victor's complete trust in his professionalism and glad to see himself being judged on his doctoring ability, not of his sexual preference.

Meanwhile, Victor was feeling altogether less pleased. He couldn't help but feel nervous and horrified at the idea that in a matter of minutes he may be told the lump was what he feared- cancerous. He'd felt it himself of course, being a doctor of sorts he had some idea and believed, himself, that it was probably nothing. All the same, he'd decided he needed a second opinion.

He hadn't been sure of who to ask. Derek was away and he didn't have enough faith in most of the rookie doctors. He couldn't ask a woman. Normally, just the thought of a woman touching him down there got him excited. He couldn't risk _that_ happening during a testicular cancer examination and he felt it almost worked to his advantage that Doctor Chase was gay, he figured he'd be the least put out at having to view co-workers privates. It all came down to the fact that Tyler Chase's sexuality didn't bother him even slightly.

"Alright, I'm back, let's have a look then."

Victor slowly pulled down his trousers, revealing light grey boxers he'd worn deliberately, making sure he hadn't work anything that had the potential to be embarrassing. He then swallowed and eased his underwear down, showing Tyler the whole 6 inches of his cock.

_Wow_, Tyler thought, allowing his thoughts to run free, _and that's just how it is normally?_ _Ahh, never mind. You're hear to do a job and not that kind of job._

He placed his hands on his testicular area and quickly started to fondle and search for any slight abnormality, attempting to ignore how uncomfortable Victor looked, as he glanced up. He first of all turned his attention to the left and started on the right when he found nothing. Feeling around gently his hand found a tiny lump in the middle.

"Right, I see what you mean." Tyler said, getting a better feel, carefully probing deeper. "Does that hurt at all?"

Victor swallowed. He wished it hurt, just slightly, to take his mind off how weirdly nice it felt to have another man groping his testicles.

"N-no. It feels fine. That's why I thought it was probably nothing-" he stuttered, trying to concentrate on everything, anything else in the entire room other than the man kneeling down in front of him.

Checking again he pulled some of the skin over. "Well, erm, good news- I'm certain it's a cyst, probably a variant of lumpy epididymis. Nothing to worry about."

Victor felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted. He knew himself it was probably nothing but hearing someone else say it made him feel amazing. He breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the air silently before looking down. "Thank fuck for that." he said, feeling his old self again. "Thanks for examining. Shit, you've got no idea how good it feels to hear-"

Except that was the thing. Victor felt pretty sure Chase had a good idea of _just_ how_ good_ it _felt_ to hear that. He turned a bright shade of red as he saw his cock had quickly turned from it's flaccid state to semi-erect. Apparently, his plan hadn't worked very well. The moment he'd discovered he hadn't had cancer his cock had reacted to the surprisingly large amount of contact it'd received from those large hands.

"What can I say . . . I'm _really _happy to get the all clear." he said, attempting to inject some humour into his voice.

Tyler laughed a little, "Yes, I can see- oh er, sorry." he said, awkwardly realising his hand hadn't moved since he'd told Victor the good news and that he'd been absent-mindedly playing with his balls and the base of his cock, even slightly rubbing it up and down.

Victor blushed and suppressed a moan, hating the regret he felt at Tyler moving his hand. "Er, no it's fine. I can't say that was particularly helping the problem to go away though." He said with one of of his mouth curving up. _Dammit! Don't do that! He'll think you're flirting with him. You don't want that . . . do you?_

He shook off the question. "I should, err, go, shouldn't I?" _Don't ask him that_. _What's wrong with you, you idiot!_

Tyler stood up, managing to tear his eyes away from Victor's now fully fledged boner and blushed himself as he realised his pants were starting to feel a little tighter than before.

"Err, yep. Probably should." _So much for professionalism,Tyler, getting a boner while carrying out a testicular cancer examination. _

He tried to sit down on the bed and cross his legs to conceal it but Victor's eyes had already found that all too prominent bulge in his pants."Sorry." He garbled out quickly, still blushing furiously as he felt it pressed to the side, trapped in the confines of his trousers and begging for contact.

Victor awkwardly found his eyes drawn to Tyler's growing boner, transfixed as if watching a train-wreck. A train-wreck he was enjoying all too much. Not even slightly knowing what to say he pulled on his bottom half clothes and hurried out, mumbling a thankyou and leant against the other side of the door, with the urge to wank so badly he was half considering doing it there and then in the corridor.

No one was about. He had his fingers down his pants quickly, knowing it definitely wouldn't take long. Well, at least it wouldn't have if Tyler had pushed the door open a second later, almost pushing him on to the floor.

"Ah, what're you still doing here?" He looked flustered, embarrassed and hot. Victor noticed he'd yanked his tie down and un-buttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt.

"N-nothing-" Victor said, quickly.

"About what happened in there- I err, apologize if I was at all unprofessional. I'm gay but I shouldn't let that effect me when doing my job."

"Well er, I'm...sorry too-" He struggled with his words, trying to think of an excuse. He didn't have one. "I'm err, not gay so I dunno what this is-" he was cut off as Tyler pressed his lips harshly to his own, pushing him up against the wall.

"You're not gay, huh?" he said, removing his lips for a second. "And you're sorry? Well, make it up to me then." He wasn't sure where this sudden boldness and bravery had come from but it seemed to be working as Victor hadn't punched his lights out like he'd expected him too. Instead the two wrestled for dominance, furiously kissing as Tyler opened the door again and pulled him back inside the room as Victor rubbed his groin almost manically upon his own.

Tyler instantly let hiss hand fall south, rubbing once again at Victor's erection and he in turn quickly caught on stroking Tyler's in turn.

"_Fuck_..." Victor moaned under his breath as they both un-did each others trousers, yanking them down before Tyler stopped, ran to the door and locked it. He quickly returned to kissing Victor, lifting him up onto one of the counters and stroking his now naked, like his own, cock.

Victor wasn't completely sure what Tyler was doing to his own member but whatever it was it felt good. He himself was rubbing his thumb over Tyler's slit and groping at his balls before jumping off the counter and leading Tyler over to the bed, forcing him down onto it and saying-

"Maybe I should give you a little examination too; just in case." His hand continued to play with Tyler's balls while Victor's mouth found the end of his cock and began to suck as hard as he could, stopping to lick the very underside before shoving the whole thing down his throat, almost causing him to gag. He carried on, wanting to fit every bit of the cock into his mouth that he could get, loving the taste of his pre-cum and not even bothering what this meant in the long-term.

All he knew right now was that this felt amazing.

Tyler pulled Victor up onto the bed, cause him to straddle his lap and finding Victors cock while Victor resumed stroking his. The both moaned, quietly as possible, each pumping away at the others, faster, harder and longer than the last stroke, each one bringing them closer to a sweaty climax.

Victor was the first to come, groaning louder than ever as he felt Tyler's cock rub up against his own and triggering off Tyler's own sweaty, moaning orgasm, spraying Victor's face with his fresh come in irregular squirts. Victor licked his lips and attempted to eat every last bit he could find, finally pressing is mouth to Tyler's cock and licking the tip, unsure why he craved the salty substance so badly.

Panting Victor got up, wiping his mouth and swallowing the remaining come down.

"I- erm- sorry . . ." he said quickly again.

Tyler laughed, "Believe me, you've got nothing to apologize for. That was amaz-"

But Victor shook his head, confused beyond belief. "I um, have to gay, I mean go. Sorry." He repeated, once again shoving his pants and trousers on and leaving the room with very different problems to the ones he'd originally entered with.

**To be continued . . . **maybe.


End file.
